In the field of heat exchangers, several problems have arisen with some of the present designs. The biggest problem with virtually all heat exchangers is the lack of serviceability due to their rigid welded construction, preventing disassembly necessary to clean residual combustion byproducts from the internal surfaces of such heat exchangers. Additionally, the heat exchanger is generally located somewhat remotely from the heat source allowing a certain amount heat loss, depending on the particular design of the furnace.
In the field of heat exchangers, a need has arisen for a heat exchanger that is easily serviceable as well as extremely efficient. A major drawback of conventional heat exchangers is a lack of serviceability due to their rigid welded construction, preventing internal accessibility which is necessary to clean residual combustion byproducts from the internal surfaces of such heat exchangers. Additionally, conventional heat exchangers are generally located remotely from the heat source due to their enclosed configurations, which can allow for a loss of heat.
Most heat exchangers are mechanically welded and not conducive to disassembly and cleaning, reducing overall efficiency gradually throughout the life of the unit, which is particularly disadvantageous when used in conjunction with solid fuel and bio-mass type fuels which generally produce more combustion byproducts than liquid and gaseous fuels.
Conventional heat exchangers generally don't enclose the entire heat source resulting in greater heat loss.
Conventional heat exchangers generally require more space than the present invention for an equivalent amount of heat exchange.
It is thus a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel tubular heat exchanger.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such a novel tubular heat exchanger which is of simple construction.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such a novel tubular heat exchanger which can be quickly and easily internally accessed to facilitate convenient cleaning of the internal surfaces of the heat exchanger.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such a novel tubular heat exchanger which is small in size, relatively inexpensive, and extremely efficient in its operation.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such a novel tubular heat exchanger of an optimum design which surrounds and encloses a centrally located heat source.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such a novel tubular heat exchanger design that can be easily expanded to increase the amount of heat exchange area by merely lengthening the tubular components.